Ben's Team/UAF
Ben's team is the team Ben forms after his grandfather, Max Tennyson disappears. Without his grandfather's guidance, he assembles a team under his grandfather's last orders to him. This team assists Ben in his duties to defend Bellwood from hostile alien activity in extension the Earth and other places. Members *Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Ethan Levin Supporting Members *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Cooper Daniels *Azmuth *Paradox *Reinrassic III *Jimmy Jones *Eunice (The Unitrix) *Elena Validus (Former) *Plumbers Allies *Magister Pyke (Deep) *Ken Tennyson (in Max Out) *Bivalvan (in Fame and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Galapagus (in Escape From Aggregor and Absolute Power: Part 2) *P'andor (in Too Hot To Handle and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Andreas (in Andreas’ Fault and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Ra'ad (in Fused and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Carl Tennyson (in Grounded) *Sandra Tennyson (in Grounded) *Verdona Tennyson (in What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Vilgax Attacks and Girl Trouble) *Frank Tennyson (in What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Lili Tennyson (in What Are Little Girls Made Of? and Girl Trouble)'' *Tyler (in ''Inside Man) *Tetrax Shard (in The Secret of Chromastone) *Chromastone/Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia (in The Secret of Chromastone) *Tiffin (in The Con of Rath) *Mrs. Levin (in Vendetta) *Charmcaster (Where the Magic Happens) *Rhomboid Vreedle (in The Enemy of My Enemy) *Octagon Vreedle (in The Enemy of My Enemy) *Magister Korwak (in The Enemy of My Enemy) *Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000 Returns) *Tack (''Basic Training'') *Little Fish (Deep) *Young Ben (The Forge of Creation) *Colonel Rozum (Prisoner Number 775 is Missing and Fame) *Rex Salazar (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *Agent Six (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *Rebecca Holiday (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *White Knight (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *Caesar Salazar (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *Bobo Haha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Deceased Members/Allies *Magister Labrid (in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1; died protecting Kevin Levin in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2.) *Magister Prior Gilhil (in Darkstar Rising; killed by Aggregor in a flashback during Escape From Aggregor.) *The Sentinel in (Perplexahedron; killed by Aggregor and died in Ben's arms.) *Victor Validus in (''Ben 10: Alien Swarm''; revealed to be dead in'' Revenge of the Swarm''.) *Pierce (Killed by the Forever Knights in The Purge) Possibly Deceased Members/Allies *The Galactic Enforcers (Defeated by Vilgax) Temporary members and allies *Mike Morningstar/Darkstar (in All That Glitters, War of the Worlds, and Absolute Power) *Baz-L (in Pier Pressure, Vreedle, Vreedle, and Eye of the Beholder) *Vilgax (in Ghost Town) *Argit (in Simple, Andreas’ Fault, The Enemy of My Enemy and The Purge) *Simian (in Birds of a Feather and Simian Says) *J.T. (Reflected Glory and The Gauntlet) *Cash (Reflected Glory) *Oliver Thompson (Reflected Glory) *Sunny (Girl Trouble) *Antonio (Girl Trouble) *The Forever Knights (The Creature From Beyond) *Sir Cyrus (The Creature From Beyond) See Also *Ben's Team Gallery Category:Groups Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Male Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Human Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Main Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:One-Time Villains Category:Aliens